Lucy Heartfilia's End
by 808Lionfire
Summary: He promised the end of Lucy Heartfilia in front of everyone. And while she cried out, they all smiled in sickened pleasure. (One-shot)


****A/N: Another NaLu type one-shot, I just can't get enough of them :D End might seemed a bit rushed because it probably was. Rated T for the language... it probably deserves an M rating but oh well. Yes, I'm a Miraxus fan, just so you know. I'm sorry if that disappoints some people but the heart wants what the heart wants. LOL. But seriously, I think you guys will enjoy this one but just in case...****

****I hope you enjoy and as always, see you in the next one! -808Lionfire****

****Disclaimer: Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary:<strong>** He promised the end of Lucy Heartfilia in front of everyone. And while she cried out, they all smiled in sickened pleasure. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lucy Heartfilia's End<em>

Lucy's day started off like most days for the past six (thirteen for some members) years; kicking the familiar salmon-haired Dragon Slayer out of her apartment before doing her daily rounds and him returning with an apologetic grin, asking what was for breakfast. She reluctantly fed him half of her fridge for his breakfast while she enjoyed a simple thing of toast and jelly. Afterwards, she sternly ordered the Fire Dragon Slayer to leave before her. Natsu had eyed her skeptically before shrugging it off nonchalantly.

However, as the 24 year-old mage perched on her windowsill, his eyes betrayed worry.

"Are you sure, Luce?" He asked, a troubled frown decorating his face, "Because yesterday he said-"

"-that just because he wanted to scare me," Lucy cut him off, waving her hand dismissively, "Natsu, he just wanted to shake us up before the Rune Knights dragged him off to prison. He can't follow through with his prediction."

"But Cana-"

"-said that my story will end," The blonde recited, feeling as if this was the hundredth time she said that. It probably was. "And what she predicted is also true. I'm almost done with my second novel. I just have to tie up some loose ends and then give it to Levy so she can read it," Lucy walked towards the window and gave him her best smile, "I'd say 'the first' to read it but you always snatch up one or two of my pages before it's completed."

Despite his worry, Natsu gave her a shaky smile, "I just don't wanna lose you, Luce."

"And you won't," Lucy reassured, her heart thudding against her chest.

Years of being around the Natsu's impulsive behaviors had taught her to control her blushes around small phrases like those. Her heart, however, was still a traitor. She stopped walking when she was right in front of him, unaware of his anxious eyes that followed her. With a click of her tongue, she reached forward to absentmindedly straighten the Dragon Slayer's scarf. A strange habit she had picked up over the years.

"So don't worry so much," The Celestial mage continued once she pulled her hands back, "And ask Mira to make me a shake please?"

Going back to impulsive behaviors, Natsu closed his eyes before leaning forward to rest his forehead against the blonde's. He gripped the window frame with one hand to keep his balance, not wanting to fall on her. He then tangled the fingers of his free hand in the golden hair on the curve of her neck, pulling her closer and keeping her there.

Lucy desperately tried to control the blush that spread across her cheeks. This was one of the few gestures that Lucy hadn't gotten used to yet, if she ever would get used to it. She didn't know exactly how much times she had been in this situation but it had first started during the future Lucy fiasco and the next was when she had a fever. After that, the gesture was a blur between timelines but it still got her flustered every single time. She guessed it calms him down, but that was a little far-fetched.

"Be careful," He muttered before pulling away.

"I promise," Lucy smiled, her flush finally easing when he backed up before hopping out of her window. She popped her head out and looked down at Natsu's retreating figure, "Don't forget the milkshake! I want-"

"-strawberry! I know!" Natsu called back with a lazy wave over his shoulder.

"Promise you won't forget!"

"I promise, Luce!"

* * *

><p>Lucy finally made it to the guild with a shiver. She quickly looked over her shoulder before the Guild's doors closed completely. Like the whole walk there, she didn't see anyone but a prickle in her gut told her otherwise. She lightly cursed Natsu for making her so paranoid, however, she did promise him that she would be careful. But still, <em>damn<em> him and his strange ability to keep her on edge.

Sure, yesterday's mission kind of put both of them on edge but it was perfect a perfect job for them. It was easy (Happy's exploit), it was close (Natsu's exploit) and it paid well (Lucy's eager exploit). The job was to take out a Dark Guild that was spotted wandering in the forest near Magnolia and the reward was an easy two-hundred fifty thousand jewels. If Lucy was completely truthful, the mission was definitely harder than she expected. Harder than any of them expected, honestly. The lackeys were an easy take-out but the leader had Prediction magic that made him hard to attack.

His name was Edgar Harlow, a notorious leader and thief of the Dark Guild 'Phantom Hall'. The bounty on the dude was another two-hundred thousand jewels much to Lucy's delight. Natsu had vowed to take him on by himself but his movements, thoughts and even his quick (but brilliant) battle strategies were foiled by the leader's magic. No one could get him. It wasn't until Edgar had vowed that Lucy Heartfilia's life was about to end when Natsu threw himself into a fit of rage.

The enraged Dragon Slayer's movements were either too quick or just too random to predict and Edgar dropped with one flaming punch. Tears ran down her face as she sunk to her knees on the Dark Guild's dusty floor.

"_That bastard_," Lucy remembered Natsu's words after he had 'calmed' down, "_Leading us to his guild an' spewin that kind of bullshit in front of all of them. The fucking nerve of those damn lowlifes, smiling like your life is some kind of sick fucking joke_."

"_Natsu_," She recalled her fear laced words, they sounded unbelievable even to her own ears, "_It's not going to happen. The Rune knights are coming for them now_."

"_I don't give a shi-_" He had cut his swearing off, a sigh passing through his lips as he walked over to her and pressed their foreheads together, "_You're right. Sorry, I'm trying to calm myself down. I know it's not going to happen because I'll protect you_..._ I promise, Luce_. _I promise_."

Now that she thought about it, that was probably the most she had ever heard Natsu swear. Ever. Not that he didn't swear at all, but it was extremely rare. The blonde sighed and placed a tired hand on her forehead. She assumed that he was hanging around Gajeel way too much and she couldn't blame it on anyone but herself. She wants to hang with Levy who's always around Gajeel and Natsu is always around her.

'_The circle continues_,' Lucy thought tiredly as she kept repeating the 'hang out' process through her mind.

"Good morning, Lucy," The white-haired barmaid, Mirajane, smiled before passing her strawberry milkshake over the counter, "Natsu asked me to give this to you when you came in and as usual, he already paid."

"Ugh, thanks," The blonde groaned, shrugging off her coat and folding it over the back of her seat before sliding onto the wooden chair. She let out a satisfied sigh, sipping the milkshake in content. Her eyes drifted the guild and like always, the white-haired barmaid already knew what she was looking for but let her ask anyway, "Where did Natsu go?"

"He said he forgot something in his house," Mira replied easily, wiping own the bar, "Then he ran out as if my husband shocked him and started a fire."

Lucy snorted, "Like Laxus's lightning can do anything to that hard-head anymore. And even if it did, Natsu would eat the fire anyway."

"That's true," A giddy smile appeared on Mira's face before the woman hid it. Lucy gave her a suspicious glance but before she could comment, Mira continued, "I'm sure Natsu would definitely try to eat the lightning before that happened though."

"_Try_ being the key word," Lucy giggled. She sipped on her drink again and let out another satisfied sigh, "I'm in love with your strawberry milkshakes."

"So when's the wedding?" Mira teased like she did every time Lucy had said that very sentence. However, this time she had a mischievous smirk on her face but Lucy decided to ignore it.

"Maybe halfway through this shake," The blonde replied easily, following her own script, "So I could have a congratulatory sip once the ceremony's over."

Mira smirked, her eyes briefly darting behind the Celestial mage, "You promise?"

"I promise."

"I'm holding you to that promise, Luce."

Lucy opened her mouth to reply but snapped them shut when she realized that those words hadn't come from the white-haired barmaid. Not that she noticed, the guild had become unbelievably quiet and she swore that Natsu had spoken. Lucy's lips pulled down in a frown, Natsu and Happy's house were pretty far from the guild, he couldn't have been that quick. Mira, noticing the blonde's confusion, smiled at her and giggled before pointing behind her.

Lucy swiveled around in her seat and stared out, expecting to be face to face with the Fire Dragon Slayer. But, he wasn't there but she did see everyone in the guild staring at her with wide eyes and that's when a blob of pin- _salmon_ flashed at the bottom of her vision. Her hand flew to her mouth, eyes widening in disbelief. Not even three feet in front of her was _Natsu_ on one-_freaking_-knee.

'_Mavis pinch me, I'm dreaming_,' The blonde thought in denial.

After all, they weren't dating and they definitely weren't anywhere close to proposal. The last time she checked, they were still in the 'best friend' stage. Apparently they weren't because Natsu continued to kneel in front of her before taking the hand that wasn't on her mouth and pulling her to her feet. She stumbled a bit but quickly regained her balance. It was a wonder to how in Earthland she was still standing because she couldn't feel a thing in, on or by her except for the warmth of the Dragon Slayer's hand on hers.

"N-Natsu!" She hissed quietly, finding her voice, "What in _Edolas_ are you doing? Get up, Idiot!"

"Geez, Luce," Natsu grinned, unfazed and _still_ not standing, "I'm trying to propose here and you're callin me an idiot."

"B-but-"

"Lucy, let me say something first," The salmon-haired man ground out sternly, rendering any of Lucy's protests useless. "The guys and I promised each other after the Tenroujima incident that when we proposed, we'd do it on a job and yesterday was supposed to be that job."

The Celesital mage's jaw dropped as she managed to drag her eyes off of Natsu long enough to curiously stare at the guys that were on the Tenrou team. Laxus actually proposed to Mira on a job four years ago. It was a shock to the guild that they were engaged after coming back from a job but even more so when Mira actually agreed to go on a job with the Lighting Dragon Slayer. Gray and Juvia are now dating since then. Gajeel had managed to ask Levy out two years ago while Elfman and Evergreen are still as stubborn as ever.

The referred men, except for Laxus who was strangely smug, looked extremely frustrated so she had no doubt that what he said was true. But that wasn't the point! She and Natsu weren't going out or anything, so asking her to marry him straight out of the blue... she doesn't know what to think.

"S-so yesterday's job was a s-set-up?" Lucy managed to tumble out.

"No, that was a real job," Natsu frowned, being reminded of the experience, "But he pissed me off, saying that your life was going to end. That damn psycho. He would've gave away my plan if I let him continue speaking, I felt it."

"And C-Cana?"

"She was right," Natsu grinned, nearly blinding her in the process, "She was supposed to drop hints because we were already supposed to be together, but she ended up scaring you more."

Lucy felt her head spin, "And the feeling I was being followed today? Was that your doing too?"

"Ah," Natsu smirked, not even looking bothered that he was on his knee this whole time, "I wanted to make sure you got here on the right time. Happy was following you."

"N-Natsu..."

"Enough questions, Luce. It's my turn," The salmon-haired man shushed her, gently turned her hand and pulled out a velvet box and placing it in her palm. He guided her hands to open it herself and Lucy couldn't even gasp at the beauty of it because he was speaking again. "Lucy Heartfilia, when I first met you Hargeon, I thought you were weird for treating me and Happy when all we did was break a simple spell. It wasn't until I saw you on the slave ship when I thought that I wanted to protect you. When you easily fit right into the Guild, I knew that you belong here with our family and with me. I tricked you into being my partner, but in my defense, Plue was for it also."

Despite her shock, Lucy had giggled at that.

"We had so many missions and tasks that tested our bonds but I'm proud to say that nothing can break it. Like the time when you were imprisoned during the Grand Magic Games. When we saw your future self die, I knew in my heart that I could never lose you or I'd lose a part of myself. You fuel my fire and you drive my strength. You can break me with a single look and you can fix me with just a smile. I live for the moments in the morning when you wake up and offer a smile but then you realize that I'm where I always have been and yet you still insist on kicking me out. I love that you're comfortable around me to cry and I love that you never judge me when I do. You're my best friend, my soul mate and I am forever yours. I love you, Lucy Heartifilia, will you marry me?"

Lucy choked out a sob, her free hand flying back to her mouth as tears streamed from her eyes. She couldn't believe the nerve of this idiot, waiting until they were in the eyes of the guild to ask her to marry him. It was a tender term right now but she couldn't help but calling him an idiot. He's an idiot. An idiot. _Idiot_.

_He's my Idiot_.

Waiting for an answer, everyone held their breath to see what the Celestial mage would return with. Surprisingly, she pulled her hand from her mouth and slapped the salmon-haired man on his head. Their eyes widened in a mixture of horror and amusement.

"What the _Hell_, Natsu!" She whispered fiercely, "You can't just say you 'love me' and and 'marry me' in the same sentence like that!"

"But that's what you wrote in your novel!" Natsu argued back, "Why can't I?"

"For one, my characters were _together_, Natsu. They were dating!" Lucy ranted through her tears, "Last time I checked, we weren't dating and no where close to proposals!"

"Well, I love you!"

"I love you too, you idiot!"

Natsu grinned and pulled himself to his feet. It wasn't a second later that he had tugged the blonde into his arms and pressed his lips firmly over hers. Lucy hadn't struggled nor did she try to pull away. Instead, she clenched the box that held her engagement ring in her hand and wrapped her arms around the Dragon Slayer's neck. She was faintly aware of the burning trails that Natsu's hands had left as he happily held her hips. They pulled apart when the Guild had finally gotten over their shock and cheered loudly. Lucy hid her burning face in Natsu's scarf as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and grinned at their guildmates.

Turning the blonde in his arms, he gently pulled the velvet box out of her hand and opened it. Once he took out the ring, he gripped her left hand.

"So Luce, once I put my ring on your finger, you are mine and only mine," Natsu grinned, teasingly slipping the ring on her finger but not sliding it all the way through. The guild quieted once they realized that Natsu was talking again. "You promise that you'll always be mine and I'll always be yours. When I put my ring on your finger, I promise that you'll no longer be 'Lucy Heartfilia'. From now on until you drink half of your milkshake, you'll end your 'Lucy Heartfilia' life and become the future 'Mrs. Natsu Dragneel'."

Pushing her hand so the ring slipped further on her finger, she smiled shyly and lifted her head to give the man a sweet peck on his lips before murmuring, "I promise."

The openly cried out this time when Natsu settled his ring firmly on the blonde's finger, a perfect fit. To every Romance-Hater, the smiles of pleasure, happiness and love that spread across the guild was definitely sickening. They shared another promising kiss and the guild once again erupted in cheers. She couldn't believe it, it seemed just too surreal to be true. She even pinched herself and she never woke up.

_Thank Mavis_.

Natsu. He promised the end of Lucy Heartfilia in front of everyone. And while she cried out, they all smiled in sickened pleasure ('sickened' for the Anti-romance people of course).

* * *

><p>[*<span><strong><em>Omake<em>***]_  
><em>

"You aren't serious about the half-milkshake thing, are you?" Lucy asked once they pulled apart.

"Nah," Natsu smirked, bundling his fiance into his arms and leading them to their group of friends, "I know you'd want a nice wedding for us. Besides, we're together now, you can't back out of it."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Lucy smiled happily. A thought crossed her mind and she looked up at him with curiosity, "So why did you guys vow to propose on a job? A job of all things, can't you guys be normal for once?"

"Nope," The salmon-haired man grinned down at her, "Think about it, Luce. We're Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail is anything but normal. Our girls are too good for _normal_ proposals."

"What if we wanted a normal proposal?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow, "Did you guys think of that?"

"Yeah," He shrugged, "We're going to propose to the girls we love, doing the things that we love and that means we're going to do it on a job. If you all wanted a normal life, you girls would have left Fairy Tail a long time ago. Not that we'd let any of you even think about leaving. "

When the reached the table, everyone gave them their own form of congratulations. Happy giggled and offered her a fish to which she politely declined. The exceed shrugged before offering it to Carla who accepted just because she felt like she needed to. However, when the white exceed turned away, everyone except for Happy noticed the blush that flooded her cheeks.

"Congratulations, Lucy-san! Natsu-san! Carla says congrats too!"

"Congrats, Love- ahem. I mean, Congratulations, Lucy-san and Natsu-kun."

"That's great, Lu! I'm happy for you two!"

"I offer my congratulations, Lucy."

"Can't believe that flamed idiot beat me."

"Congrats, Bunny Girl. If Salamander ever does something stupid, just tell Levy. I'll be happy to beat the crap out of him."

That started an argument between Natsu and Gajeel. Insults were only thrown at each other though, some that came from the Fire Dragon Slayer's mouth made Lucy laugh. And the ones from the Iron Dragon Slayer cracked her up even more. And sometime in their verbal fight, Gray had somehow been dragged into the argument. Something the Ice mage said was the direct result for Natsu to untangle himself from Lucy and jump at him from across the table. Lucy looked at Erza to stop them somehow but the red-headed woman shrugged and said 'They're just celebrating.'

"Natsu," Lucy called out, regaining the Dragon Slayer's attention almost instantly, "You said earlier that you all promised to propose on a job and said that yesterday's job was supposed to be that job? But you didn't propose then obviously and we're not out on a job now. Does that mean you broke your promise?"

"Ah!" Natsu exclaimed, he completely forgot about the fight he was and ran to her before dropping a long kiss on her lips, "Thanks, Luce. I almost forgot!"

He then pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and spread it on the table as if to show the guys that he kept his promise. Lucy peeked over his shoulder and read the contents of the page. She then sweat-dropped along with the rest of the table. The picture was a badly drawn ship but the handwriting was perfect to the point it was absolutely flawless. The job title was '_Help: I need help with my Ships!_' and the job description explained '_I need help getting one of my ships together. I will pay 10,000 jewels if you can get one of my favorite paired couples together -Mirajane Strauss_'.

"When I talked to Mira this morning, I told her how the proposal failed yesterday and gave me this," He explained, "She said it was logged into the council data-base so it was an official request. 'NaLu' is apparently me and Luce."

"That barely scrapes it, Flame-brain."

"That shouldn't count but you already proposed, so I s'ppose that's that."

The girls face-palmed and then laughed. Lucy shook her head and kissed Natsu's cheek, "That was a stroke of luck."

"Luce, you're enough luck for me," Natsu grinned, "I promise."


End file.
